Scarves
by Val-Creative
Summary: Holding up in Baba Yaga's castle at the time was mildly boring if anything at all. With the exception of the wine cellar. Arachne/Asura. Anime-based. Standalone. SPOILERS. Requested.


──†──•◦•──†──

Holding up in Baba Yaga's castle at the time was _mildly boring_ if anything at all.

Yes, _occasionally_, there came a troop of exceptionally foolish humans who _somehow_ managed to get past the bumbling guards Mosquito hired — and these exceptionally foolish humans became nothing more than rumors and a quick, unsatisfying snack for her beloved pet spiders lurking in the corners of the castle.

The wine cellar, however, had been the irregularity in the ceaseless stream of _boring_.

It was devoid of any persons including the bumbling guards, _for example_, and Arachne took one of the rare and impulsive moments to rise from her throne (_a sweeping, silken mass of black, intricate netting and pinned, dark hair_) to climb down the hidden, stone entrance-way to the cellar stairs.

Before she made it (_primly step-by-step_) to the bottom landing, she could sense him

In the farthest corner — the vibrations of his madness pouring forth nothing but the tiniest ripples in the atmosphere.

Her brief irritation with her indulgent solitude being interrupted tapered out to gentle awareness at the sight of him, his profile obscured by the eye-design scarves save his red, red (_beautiful, oh so very beautiful and cruel_) slit of mouth twisted as Asura tore and renewed the skin-scarves, the maroon sleeves to his sweater pushed up.

"Do they frighten you?"

Startled at being caught, Arachne found herself bumping to a set of vintage chardonnays at head level, blinking her gray eyes as his red, red mouth separated to grin manically.

"I can see your fear through my scarves… I can _smell_ it too…"

With a small whiff of the musky wine cellar, nose tilted, his grin widened further to reveal his teeth and the glistening drool dripping between the crevices. When she did not answer, did not give an indication towards her feelings… the grin fell away into an expression of absolute terror, as did his husky voice as his shoulders started to tremble hard.

"…_a-am I really that scary_? _I-I'm…scary_…"

In a fit of self-induced panic, he dipped his fingers into that (_beautiful, beautiful_) mouth with all intents on devouring himself, starting from the outside portion.

She came forward to seize them away, sitting down with him and pulling his head towards her. His skinny arms curled around her voluptuous being; hands frantically fumbling; fingers crawling into the silk fabric of her dress and holding for dear life; as she murmured, "No, my darling… you are not frightening to me..."

Arachne touched his black-and-white locks, petting them in rhythmic strokes until she could feel his breathing regulate through the mesh of her cleavage.

Though neither were sexual beings by nature, she could not lie to herself about how _good_ it felt with him so _flush_ to her bosom.

"I-I'm… not scary…?"

"You are _not_. You are strong…" Arachne said to him with a reassuring tone, and her long, ebony-painted fingers froze tangled in his hair as one of the scarves shifted, exposing a curious, blood eye peeking up at her, "…and _perfect_." His head returned to snuggling to her as a lulled sigh escaped from his slender throat, ghosting her exposed skin — and shamefully unbefitting her nature, she darkened with color to her alabaster features.

──†──•◦•──†──

* * *

_DISCLAIMER IS A DISCLAIMER. **SOUL EATER** ISN'T MINE. The adorably blonde Crona to my neurotic Maka… **Vlad Bride**… asked very nicely for **Arachne/Asura** because she was so touched by their evil love in the anime and completely heartbroken by the end of everything because of the nomnomnom. And since she made me such a beautiful video of yuri/friendship on **YouTube** under VampireClaudia2010 with my requested pairing… how could I not make something fluff-ish and full of the evil fluff love for her? **Reviews** are very much appreciated or you get a nomnomnom too. Or you might want that. I don't judge._


End file.
